User blog:Masterhands-paper/My PriPara related school project
Yeah well this blog post is kinda useless but I cant help but post this here. This is the story of me and my sister's school project so yeah read if you think its worth your time Back in the end of June, our Filipino teacher told us that we were gonna begin our first grading project (me and my twin sister being pairs for convinience) and we were supposed to search for a short story that we would translate to filipino and then make a sory board for it. Me and my sister sucked at searching short stories, and we literally figured out our story the day before the deadline. Anyway, the reason why it is PriPara related, is the my sister figured out that our story should be inspired by Hibiki's story arc. Mostly the Faruru, Fuwari, Hibiki part. And I agreed because why wouldn't I? But yeah we havent watched any episode from that arc yet so we just guessed that story. With her speculations + my bad writing I made the story a bit, gay-ish. She got angry at me but I was like idc. In summary''' (just to remind you, none of us watched any of the Hibiki arcs episodes yet and we just guesed) It was the story of a sad and miserable prince, who wasnt contented in the world he lived in. He wished to be happy, while shutting himself from the world. He then found a protal to another world (PriPara) and inside she found the Princess of Palps (Fuwari). The Sad Prince became interested in Fuwari and her abilities and eventually fell in love with her, and so did the Princess of Palps (Hiwari!). But as time pass, The Prince decided that he wants to see more of this new world and decided to leave the Princess, with the promise of his eventual return. The Princess trained and waited for her Prince. But by then, The Prince became interested in a new Princess. The Princess of the Immortals (Fuwari, because we didnt want to call her a robot/Vocal Doll so we emphasised about the fact that she cant die lol). And after days and months, The Sad Prince never returned to the Princess of Palps. When she found out about the Princess of the Immortals, she felt sad, but she wanted to meet her Prince once more. The Sad Prince realized that the Princess of Palps must be feeling sad and used, and he felt bad for her, but he didnt change his mind. As our ending, The Princess of Palps and the Sad Prince reunited, and the Prince started to apologize, but as he did the Princess said it was okay and she was willing to stay friends. The Prince thanked her and said sorry that he forgot to tell her that she was a girl Yeah that was pretty much it. I hope the story isnt too long to read. For our characters, I wanted to draw Fuwari, Hibiki and Faruru, but my sister didnt like the idea of drawing Anime characters so she said no. I joked that we should make it out OCs, but she said yes and forced me to do it. I actually asked her if we can make the Princess of Palps, @Hanako's OC, Haruka Shirogane since she and Fuwari looks alike, but she said no T 3 T. we made it my OCs: Minami (faruru) Ami(Hibiki) and Caroline (Fuwari) '''Here is our last minute drawings (they look very bad also my sister drew two of these so yeah you can tell that they look the best) 13652403_1163678267039088_1880167044_n.jpg|1st 13664608_1163678320372416_1996608584_n.jpg|2nd 13624745_1163678383705743_2104768670_n.jpg|3rd 13643966_1163678447039070_350346040_n.jpg|4th (by my sis) 13625362_1163678503705731_520044860_n.jpg|5th (by my sis) 13650599_1163678520372396_435839225_n.jpg|6th Yeah I really didnt have any reason to put this here, I just thought they were worth sharing because they were PriPara related. Category:Blog posts